être raisonnable pour être vivant !
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Tout ce passe dans une bibliothèque ! Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que ce soit Ciel qui soit maître de son destin ! Deux assasins vont vouloir terminer ce qu'ils aurait du faire...tuer Ciel Phantomhive ! OS Kuroshitsuji ; perso Ciel, Sebastian et Claude
1. Chapter 1

**Etre raisonnable pour être vivant : **

Note de l'auteur : C'est une idée complètement folle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a été mise à jour ! C'était par un dimanche après-midi ou le temps était pourri que j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que j'écrive cette idée ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise…

Un jour, en campagne, en hiver…

_5 personnes, une pièce, des livres…c'est tout ! _

C'était un jour de la semaine ! Dans ce village de campagne, savoir les jours n'était pas d'une importance capitale, la seule chose importante, était la vie.

Un village, d'environ 200 habitants, qui jour après jour s'en vont pour les villes richement industrialisées et non agricoles. Plus de la moitié des habitants sont vieux ou on plus de 40 ans. Sauf un ! Un garçon ! Il n'a ni parents, ni amis, ni quoi que ce soit ! Juste la vie…Tout le monde le qualifie 'd'inhumain' ! Pourtant il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant !

Donc, ce fameux jour, comme tout les autres en campagne, chacun a ses occupations aussi diverses soient-elles. Lui, ce jeune garçon était à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci est minuscule : Une pièce, trois tables et une centaine de livres pour la plupart 'périmés' !

Il lisait l'un des livres qui donnait l'envie d'aller à la bibliothèque, il s'agissait de ' _le chat noir_ ' d'Edgar Allan Poe, un grand écrivain, réputé pour ses manuscrits qui vous font bouillir le sang. Là n'était pas le but du jeune garçon, qui, intrigué par la suite, tournait les pages dans le plus grand silence.

Il n'était pas seul cependant 4 autres personnes ce trouvait ici, ne sachant que faire dans ce village et ayant une passion pour la littérature.

L'un avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux et des yeux sombres, il était musclé comme pouvait le montrer son tee-shirt noir. Il semblait voué une passion pour cette couleur si amère. Il était accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux violet plutôt clairs. Ceux-ci étaient reliés en un chignon rapide et elle était habillée d'une robe blanche qui épousait les formes de son corps.

Dans une autre coin de la pièce se trouvait un homme habillé fièrement de rouge, il remontait sa paire de lunettes depuis tout à l'heure. A ses côtés, un autre homme, aux airs destructeurs et aux yeux dorés. Il semblait agacé par la respiration accélérée de l'homme en rouge.

Ciel qui les regardait tous l'un après l'autre par dessus son livre, se rendit compte qu'il était des personnes non-banales. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne le jugeait pas, lui, le seul, l'unique jeune du village. Alors que d'habitude tout le monde déclarait en le voyant : « Tiens, voilà l'inhumain ! »

Il n'y avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention ! Mais il pensait aussi que c'était parce qu'à l'âge de 8 ans, il avait perdu ses parents dans leur petite maison. Ils avaient été assassinés, et lui torturés pendant 2 mois puis relâché dans la nature.

Tout cela, sûrement pour l'argent de sa noble famille. L'Homme serait prêt à tuer juste pour un peu d'argent et pour un morceau de pain. Juste pour un vulgaire repas juteux ou graisseux.

En repensant à cela, Ciel se rendit compte que ses mains étaient crispées sur les pages du livres.

_C'est alors que_…

Le noir ! Cette couleur dans laquelle il avait traversé tellement d'épreuve. Il n'y avait plus de lumière dans l'habitacle, ce qui ne l'effrayais point mais faisait monter un certain degré d'inquiétude.

« Mince ! » grogna quelqu'un, dans le noir.

Ciel sentit sous ses pieds, comme du vide, comme un nuage de poussière voler autour de son corps. Il respira vite, très vite puis _soudain…plus rien ! _

Quand il se réveilla :

Ciel était attaché à la chaise, et la lumière était revenu. Mais que c'était-il passé bon sang ? Une panne de courant, une drôle de sensation puis il avait sombré ? Cela était-il normal ?

Dans un coin sombre il pouvait apercevoir la fille violette nue, somnolente puis à moitié morte. Et de l'autre côté l'homme en rouge. Le plus étonnant c'est que cette fois-ci c'était sa couleur favorite qui était rependue sur son corps. Luisante et scintillante à la lumière…_du sang ! _

Mais…où était les deux autres hommes ? Ils avaient tout deux des vêtements noirs, mais pourquoi eux n'étaient pas là ?

« Enfin réveillé petit ? » murmura l'un d'entre eux.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant lui, s'accroupirent à sa hauteur et le touchèrent familièrement. A sa gauche, l'homme aux yeux dorés et qui portait des lunettes et de l'autre celui avec les yeux sombres et qui avait un regard vitreux et cynique.

Ciel avait besoin de réponse, de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait à la fille et à l'homme. Il posa cette question, avec sa voix enfantine. De ses 13 ans, il ignorait qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Les deux se mirent à rire, puis le cynique répondit :

« Nous avons tués Grell Sutcliff et nous avons violés Hannah Anafellows ! Et maintenant c'est à ton tour, que va t-il t'arriver ? »

Une fois de plus, il avait le sentiment que tout reposait sur lui. S'il disait quelque chose, la cause aurait une conséquence. Il était le maître de son destin, désormais !

…

Sébastian, traînait les corps dans le coin de la pièce. Il cherchait aussi comment terminer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire il y a 5 ans, c'est à dire, tué Ciel.

Celui-ci ne les avait pas reconnu car ce fameux jour ils étaient cagoulés. Revenant près de la chaise à laquelle Ciel était attaché il l'observa :

Ces yeux bleus clairs si beaux, ce corps si fin et frêle, ces cheveux si unique et soyeux…

Claude caressait doucement le corps de l'humain qui était effrayé, imaginant de mettre à jour toute ses pensées perverses. Sébastian lui, en frémit d'avance tellement il trouvait l'enfant beau.

Il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois devant lui et dit :

« Nous allons un peu nous amuser avec toi, comme il y a 5 ans ! »

Ciel comprit alors que même s'il demandait pardon, même s'il essayait d'oublier jamais il ne pourrait ! Car nous sommes maître de notre destin et lui…son passé le rattrapait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas !

_« Je n'avais donc pas d'autres choix ! _

_J'ai les ai supplier de me tuer, de me souiller pour une seul raison…_

_Pour que ce soit le destin qui soit mon maître ! »_

Une suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Être raisonnable pour être vivant

Partie 2 : 

Par demande de trois revieweuses folles de Yaoi ( sebxclauxciel ) , eh bien j'ai décidé de faire une micro-suite de mon OS ! Je sais que j'invente des termes complètement farfelus, mais il s'agit là d'un Yaoi 'absurde' ! Pourquoi absurde ? Eh bien vous le verrez par vous même !

Certains passages pourraient heurter la sensibilité de certaines ou certains lecteurs / !\

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

…

Ciel c'était dit qu'il voulait que ce soit le destin qui soit maître de lui. Mais là n'en était plus la questions, il faisait face à deux inconnus qui avaient tués ses parents. La seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire en ce moment là…. ? Pas vraiment grand chose, seulement d'avoir des larmes acides qui tombaient en abondance sur ses joues…

Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de la situation, qu'allaient-ils réellement lui faire ? Le torturer, le malmener, le violer ?

Toutes ces choses, il les avait vécut, et s'en était sortit ! Non, Ciel Phantomhive ne s'inquiétait pas…enfin pour le moment !

Sébastian caressait doucement le visage d'ange du 'petit enfant', tandis que Claude faisait glisser les vêtements de celui-ci sur son corps fin. Il fut allonger par terre, ne regardant que le sol, ne voulant pas voir plus. Mais il entendit des gémissements atroce, lorsqu'il voulut voir de quoi il s'agissait…il vit les deux hommes en train de se masturber, à la vu de l'anus et de l'entrejambe frêle de Ciel.

Il se sentit sale à ce moment là ! Jamais il ne pourrait refaire sur face dans ce corps sale, souillé et dépourvu de vie.

Claude attrapa avec ses mains le membre du jeune et le fit durcir pendant que Sébastian enfonça doucement des doigts dans le postérieur de Ciel. Il commençait à se sentir mal, tandis que les doigts furent remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant.

« Voici le moment que je préfère, lorsque l'ange gardien devient un être impure ! » grogna Sébastian, en commençant de brusque va-et-vient.

Claude se positionna devant Ciel et lui enfonça son pénis dans la bouche. Ciel qui était ashmatique, commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Le but des deux criminels était évidemment de tuer Ciel, de le faire souffrir pour prendre possession de sa richesse et de sa gloire.

Ciel commençait à saigner derrière et à vomir devant. Il toussa, suffoqua, avant de sombrer loin…et de croiser quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré !

**LE DIABLE EN PERSONNE !**

…

Voilà comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est un Yaoi plutôt brusque, sans consentement, concrètement du viol. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, j'ai bientôt une épreuve à l'école et je dois étudier !

Mais je reviens bientôt avec d'autres fictions et OS sur Black butler biensûr ! Bisous, et laissez vos avis !


End file.
